Damsel in Distress
by Meaghan Gibson
Summary: Lilly is a misunderstood superhero hated by the town. She struggles every day to stop her brother, but nobody knows her true reasons. Then, one day, she saves Miley's life and her world changes. I suck at summaries but please give it a try. Liley
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I got this random idea and I think it's pretty interesting. I have no idea if it's been done before. I have yet to read all the Liley stories, but I'm working on it. Anyways, Lilly is a super hero, but the town thinks she's the villain. She fights to stop her brother, who is the town hero. They hate Lilly for trying to stop her brother, but Lilly is the only one to know the true reason why her brother does what he does. Then, one day, Lilly saves Miley's life and her whole world changes. **

**Anyways, I'm horrible at summarizing things, but I think it'll be good. I'm really not sure, so just read it and see if it's any good.**

* * *

**-Preview-**

* * *

They never looked twice, never thought to give me a second chance, never considered my side of the story. They didn't need to, they never have, never cared. This is how it's always been. I've never known anything different, that is, until I met her.

* * *

I was walking the streets of LA, keeping a low profile. They didn't need to know who I really was. It's hard enough having the whole city hate one of my identities. I don't need them to hate the real me too. Who is the real me? You may ask. Well, I'm nobody special. The name is Lilly Truscott, and I'm 21 years old. I go to the University of Malibu. I don't bother going to school here in LA. I don't see the point in mixing up my work and school. I try to keep my lives as separate as possible. Lilly Truscott lives in Malibu, goes to the University there, works at a local bar, and lives with her "parents". I really lived with a couple of friends, but nobody needed to know the truth. It was just easier to say I lived with my parents. It's not like anybody ever came over to see me. Nobody really knew me at school. I was just another face in the hall. Funny story, my real parents hate me. They only care about my brother, Seth, the apple of their eye.

Why can't they just understand? Isn't it obvious? Everybody knows that you should never mess with the balance of life. Haven't they seen those lame movies about time travel? Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Things happen for a reason. He thinks he can save those peoples' lives, maybe he can, but by doing that, he's changing the future. God has a path set out for everyone, at least that's what I believe. Maybe it was that persons time to go. Whatever, none of it really matters. If I had a dollar for every time he's changed things by trying to help, I'd have enough money to get the fuck out of this horrible city and just forget about it. The problem is I can't forget, and neither can Seth.

Ever since his fiance died, he's been wasting his time trying to fight fate. He just couldn't get over her death, and now he's wasting his time trying to change death. I've been observing things. Every single time he saves a life, somebody else dies. When death takes toll, it won't stop for anything. He thinks he can save a person, well he can, but no matter what, somebody has to die. By saving one person, he's causing another death to happen. He's messing with fate. He thinks that these innocent people shouldn't be dying. Nobody deserves to die, yet it happens every day to some pretty amazing people. Things happen for a reason, and by trying to change them, you're messing with the balance of life. Like I said, for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. You think you're saving somebody's life, wrong. Then there's the equal and opposite reaction, somebody else has to die. He's not helping by saving one "innocent" person, he's just damning another person to a death that wouldn't have happened otherwise. I've seen it happen before, every time he stops something from happening, something just the same and sometimes worse happens. It drives him crazy. He wants so badly to just stop it all, but he can't, and I need him to realize that. He's not helping, he's just making things worse. He needs to get over his Fiance and stop trying to change things. It's tearing him apart. Even though me and my brother have practically become enemies since his Fiance's death, I can't help but care. I can't help but notice how much it kills him every time he makes things worse. He's just waiting for the day where he can stop all the crazy things in this world. Well that day will never come, and I need to help him see that. It's not healthy what he's doing, and his little obsession is tearing him apart.

Maybe you don't agree with me, maybe I'm just a cold hearted bitch. Whatever.. But the facts are all there. I've been observing his actions long enough to know. He can't stop death, it's inevitable. I would never do something so stupid. How could somebody actually believe that they can beat fate? It's impossible. For somebody to actually believe they can beat fate is stupid, ignorant, pathetic....

"Help! Help me!" A voice from nearby screams, interrupting me from my thoughts. There is panic evident in her voice. I know exactly what's happening.

"Please! Somebody!" I stop in my tracks, for some reason I can't move, can't keep walking. It's as if something is drawing me to that person. Like some sort of magnetic force is pulling me to that alley. _No! I can't, I won't! _I let out a shaky sigh, and fight the gravity that seems to have doubled on my body, keeping me in that spot. As soon as I begin to walk away it happens again. "Oww! Stop! Please!!!" I stop in my tracks once again. _No Lilly, don't. You can't, it's meant to be... _For some reason though, I can't move, can't seem to even understand my own point of view. Everything that was once telling me to keep walking was gone with one last scream. I knew what I had to do. I made up my mind.

I let out another shaky sigh, and bolt down the alley, ready to kick some serious ass on whatever sick mother fucker interrupted my night.

* * *

**Ok what do you think? I'll continue if anyone is interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANDDDD here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I stand there, looking into the eyes of the man who had interrupted my night, probably taking a bit too much of my anger on my own life out on him. I had spent my night trying to catch Seth and stop him from altering the balance of life, but as usual, I failed to stop him. It's always been that way. I'm strong, but he's stronger, I'm fast, but he's faster, I jump, he jumps higher, I fly, he flies higher. I feel more anger course through me upon thinking about my failure to catch Seth once again. I feel the man squirming, desperately trying to get out of my grasp as he dangles above the ground. I study his face, his body, everything about him. What was so special about this man? Why did he have to be the one to get me to go against everything I believe in? I even feel sympathy that he had to interrupt my night when I was already in a bad mood. I consider many things. What could have possibly happened to him in life that would bring him to do such a thing? He looks like an average man, though a bit rugged. He's extremely tall and muscular. If I hadn't have been nearby, he could have easily killed that woman.

As soon as realization hits me, all my strength pulsates through my arm and into my hand, causing me to tighten my grip on his neck. He begins to struggle more, his face turning blue as he gasps for air. His body spasms a few times, and then it's done. He falls limp and I drop him to the ground, letting out a shaky sigh as I ponder what exactly I had just done. I try not to think too much of it, and just walk away, but a voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"You... you saved my life..." The woman says from behind me. I try to just ignore her and walk away, she's already done enough damage. I go to take a step, but can't seem to move, breathe, speak, do anything. Her quiet voice like a gentle lullaby, momentarily taking all the darkness out of this grim town. Nothing seems to matter. I want so badly to turn around, but know that I can't. I can't mingle with the humans while I'm like this. I let out a shaky sigh and carry on down the alley, trying my hardest to pretend I hadn't heard anything. The problem was that I had, which made it even harder with every step I took to keep going.

"Wait!" She calls out, causing me to stop in my tracks. Everything I believe in should be telling me to keep walking. I shouldn't have even helped her in the first place, I can't just drop everything, turn around, and talk to this woman. But for some reason, I can't get that through to my head, I still can't move.

"Can I at least know who it is I should be thanking?" She says quietly, stifling a small laugh that seems to paralyze me. The happiness in her voice seems to radiate through the air, causing me to feel completely tranquil, momentarily forgetting all of my problems. I look down to see the dead body on the drab dirty ground of the dark alley, suddenly causing me to remember everything. I look down at the scene in disgust and decide on carrying on with my night as if nothing had happened.

"No." I say simply. I take in a deep breath, step over the disgusting beast that interrupted my already crappy night, and continue to walk down the alley.

"Please?" With that one word, I stop, unable to move. Before I can say anything, I feel a gentle hand place itself on my shoulder, sending a wave of unknown feelings through my body. Everything in my mind that once told me to ignore this woman and keep going was gone. I was paralyzed. I felt as if all my strength had disappeared, all my energy gone. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think, at least not about anything but the soft hand placed gently on my shoulder causing a mass confusion to engulf me.

"I just want to see your face.." She suggests quietly. I consider giving in for a moment, but am confronted with several problems. Why should some mortal be granted such a thing? Why should she get to see the face below the mask? What's so special about her? If anything I should be furious that she was the one who got me to go against everything I believe in. I've already messed up enough by saving her life. Then there's the little fact that she doesn't want to see me, she wants to see this person that doesn't exist. A figment of her imagination. She's created this sort of hero in her mind, but what will she think when she knows I'm not the hero. This whole city hates me, and would take any chance they could get to get rid of me. Why would she think any differently?

"No." I say again, beginning to walk away, finally making up my mind. Before I could continue on, she grabs me by the shoulder and turns me around. I find myself face to face with this woman, who turns out to be just a girl. She doesn't look a day over 18. She's tall and slender and has long, wavy brown hair that flows down her back and to her waistline. I can't seem to move, or even say anything. I'm suddenly sent into a trance due to the proximity of this gorgeous girl. She meets my gaze and doesn't take her eyes away from mine. Her breathing begins to quicken, and I can hear her heart rapidly speeding up in her chest. "Please?" She says softly. I look down to see a hopeful smile on the face of an angel with ocean blue eyes. I look back into her eyes, and a nearby light reflects off of them, giving off a glowing look as they twinkle hopefully in the dark, making her look even more beautiful and angelic than before. I don't say anything, I don't even move. I don't think I could even move if I wanted to. I couldn't even remember how to move my feet at this moment if my life depended on it. All I can think about is the beautiful eyes on this beautiful girl standing before me. Before I can realize what is happening, she reaches up her hands and places them on my cheeks. She slowly trails her thumbs down my neck, finding the hem of my mask. I suck in a breath once her thumbs brush against my skin. My breathing begins to quicken as she slowly slides my mask up past my neck. Her thumbs trail against my skin, leaving a burning sensation up my neck where her thumbs had been. My heart begins to speed up drastically and I squeeze my eyes shut, completely confused and unsure of what these unfamiliar feelings in the pit of my stomach were. Everything seems to be going in slow motion. I slowly open my eyes and her gaze hasn't left my face. When my eyes meet her gaze she draws in sharp breath and stops her hands from pulling up my mask. I swallow hard and continue to look into her eyes. Before long she lets out a steady breath and continues to pull my mask up. I can't move, can't breathe, can't say anything, or do anything, all I can do is continue to stare into her beautiful captivating, blue-gray eyes.

Suddenly, the sound of a cat jumping off of a dumpster nearby breaks me out of my spell. I release the breath I had been holding since the first touch from this stunning girl. I realize what is happening and quickly take her hands off of me. Before she can say anything, I disappear down the alley at the speed of light. I make sure to run my fastest so she won't even notice I had left. I was gone before she could even blink. But I didn't stop there, I just kept running. Passing everything in sight. Lights flashed before me as I sped through the town, not going anywhere in particular. I continue to run, feeling the wind pelt my eyes the faster I go. I continue, not caring about anything, going faster by the second. I rush through alleys, past houses, by cars, but I ignore it all. The lights flash past me as I continue to run, tears beading down my face but drying instantly. I take out all my frustration on my feet as I speed up by the second. The faster I run, the better I feel, peaceful, carefree.

Before I knew it, I was back at my home in Malibu. I open the door and walk in, taking my shoes off. It's already dark, so I don't expect any of my roommates to be awake.

"Any luck tonight?" I jump, startled by the sudden noise. I observe my surroundings. The house is dark, except for the flashing lights coming from the TV, lighting up the face of my roommate Mikayla who's currently sprawled out on the couch in her pajamas.

"Shit, Mikayla, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I say, trying to steady my breathing as I pull my mask off and shove it in my coat pocket.

"Sorry." Mikayla says, not looking up from the TV as she flips through the channels. I don't reply, but simply take my coat off, hang it up, and proceed to the kitchen. "There's leftover pizza in the fridge from earlier." She says simply, not making a big deal out of me coming home so late. She's used to it by now, and just saves me dinner. She knows exactly about my identity, and about my brother. We've been friends since I was about 5, and she noticed a change as we grew older. I began to develop these strange powers over the years. She was an amazing friend. She never shunned me for the freak that I was. Never got scared and ran when I couldn't control my anger and didn't understand my powers enough to control them. She helped me through it. I couldn't possibly ask for a better friend. Traci, on the other hand, was just our roommate. She goes to college with us and just assumes I'm working late at the bar. She never asks questions, she's to busy with her boyfriend Jake half of the time. I never had to worry about her showing up at the bar. It wasn't her scene. She wouldn't be caught dead in a bar. She thought of herself to be too good for a place like that. She's always going off on me for working there. She always offers to pay the bills and tells me I don't have to worry about it, but I'm not that kind of person. I never quite understood why she felt the need to have roommates, she could easily afford a mansion of her own, but she suggests that her parents constantly insist she "experience the college life" hence why I have a bitchy snob for a roommate.

"I'm not hungry." I say bitterly, opening the fridge to grab a water.

"Whoa, Lil, you're kidding right? You're usually starving by now." She says concerned, following me into the kitchen.

"Yeah, well not today. Don't trip." I say, shoving past her to go to my room. Before I can walk away, she pulls me back by my arm.

"Lilly, what happened? Is it Seth?" She asks casually, concern written all over her face.

"No.. It's nothing." I say, obviously lying. I could never lie to her though, she could easily read me, and would never let me get away with a lie.

"That's bullshit Lil, and you know it! Tell me what happened!" She says, becoming angry and crossing her arms.

"I killed someone ok!?" I say, giving her the answer she wanted to hear, unable to hold back due to my frustration. I shove past her and sit down on the couch.

"Aww, hon.. Why? I never thought I'd see the day. I mean you just believe so strongly against it I mean..." Before she can finish I cut her off.

"I know, I know.. But.. I don't know.. He was trying to hurt this girl, and... I don't know... Something inside me told me I had to help her. I've never wanted to interfere with fate before, but... I don't know.. It's like something was dragging me to that alley.. I just.. I couldn't... I..." I begin to stutter, becoming extremely, shaky and anxious as I remember what I had done.

"Aww, Lil.. It's ok.." She says, taking me into her arms for a hug. For a moment I just sit there, not objecting much, but before long reality catches up with me and refuses to let me forget about the situation.

"No! It's not fucking Ok Mik!" I say, pulling out of her grasp and jumping to the other side of the room, trying to keep my anger in check to avoid hurting my friend if I couldn't control my powers due to my anger. Mikayla lets out a frustrated sigh, knowing how I can get when I'm angry. She rolls her eyes and picks up the remote, returning her attention to the TV as I begin to pace the room. I knew her compassion wouldn't last long.

"It goes against everything that I believe in. It makes me _the_ biggest hypocrite! Ughh! I don't even know why I did it!!" I say, continuing to pace while clenching my fists to try and control myself from doing anything irrational. Mikayla lets out a frustrated sigh and turns off the TV, giving up on being able to concentrate while I was in one of my moods.

"Look Lilly, what exactly happened? I mean, did you hear her from across town and just decide 'Hey, I'm gonna save that girls life tonight.' Or was it different?" She asks, facing me and trying to get a better understanding on the situation.

"No, I walked past an alley and heard her screaming.." I say, calming down a bit, and sitting down next to her on the couch, a bit confused at what she was getting at.

"Well, that's not that bad. It's not like you went out of your way to find somebody to save. It's different.." She says, turning to turn the TV back on, obviously wishing I'd just calm down so she could just carry on watching TV.

"How the hell is it any different!?" I scream, becoming more angry. Mikayla lets out another sigh and turns the TV back off, completely giving up on being able to watch it while I was in such a state.

"Look Lil, you gotta think about it this way. Say you didn't have these powers.. ok? If you were just a regular person and you walked by that alley and heard that girl screaming, are you gonna tell me you wouldn't help her?" I contemplate this. She has a point.

"I.. I guess I'd help her.. I mean yeah, I wouldn't just stand by and watch that guy hurt her.." I say quietly, beginning to understand her point of view.

"See Lil, that doesn't make you a hypocrite, it just makes you a good person. Your brother sits around every night just waiting for somebody to get into trouble. He goes out of his way to save people. You, on the other hand, happened to stumble upon a woman getting beat up in an alley and helped her. There's a big difference." She says, rubbing my shoulder to reassure me.

"But that doesn't change anything.. I killed a guy..." I say the last part quietly, struggling to say the words that keep replaying in my mind.

"Eh, the bastard probably deserved it." She says coldly, turning the TV back on and returning her attention to it.

"It doesn't matter... It's not up to me who does and does not deserve to die..." I say, standing up, becoming more angry at her remark.

"Look Lil, I know you feel like shit. Suck it up. It's a one time thing. There's obviously nothing I can say to change the way you feel, so would you kindly step aside so I can watch TV?" She says, her bitchy attitude returning.

"Sure.. Whatever Mik.." I say, walking down the hallway, not at all fazed by her attitude. I smile a bit, happy that the real Mikayla was back. That compassionate thing she had going on was beginning to freak me out. Though, I had to admit, it helped, a lot. That's what I loved about Mikayla. I could always count on her to stop being a complete bitch long enough to cheer me up.

"Hey, where's Traci?" I call down the hallway, remembering her car wasn't in the driveway.

"She's staying at Jake's tonight." Mikayla calls back.

"Oh.. Night Mik." I yell, before I enter my room.

"Night Lil. Love you" she calls back.

"Mhmm.." I mumble under my breath. I never was one to be compassionate and wear my heart on my sleeve, but Mikayla knows that and never expects a reply, so long as I don't expect her to stop saying it. That's how we do things around here. She puts up with my issues, and I put up with hers. But we still love each other unconditionally none the less.

I flop down on my bed and immediately begin to go over the events of the day. Not only had I failed to find my brother and convince him to stop meddling with lives, but I had to go and become the worlds biggest hypocrite. Not only had I committed murder, but I also.. _Oh my god!_ I suddenly remember the reason why I had hurried home. I almost revealed my identity to some girl. How could I be so stupid!? What had come over me? I would never do something so stupid. Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I just say no and keep walking? Why did that girl have this weird affect on me?

I brush off all the thoughts, realizing that I'll never get to sleep if I keep beating myself up for my mistakes. I let out a frustrated sigh and drift off into sleep.

* * *

**Ok so there's the second chapter. I wrote this right after I wrote the first one, if I posted it, then that means enought people wanted me to continue. Or I didn't give a shit whether anyone reviewed, and I posted it anyways. :] Oh well, you'll probably thank me later regardless. I have a feeling this story will be good, so just stick with me people. Oh yeah, and reviews would be nice. ;]  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Satan's Camaro for the review. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. :]**

* * *

School the next day was typical. I struggled to concentrate and try to keep my personal issues off of my mind. It was always hard to concentrate at school after a hard night in the city, especially given the circumstances of the previous night. I was sitting in my last class of the day, preparing myself for a boring lecture when I saw her. It was her, the girl from last night. I couldn't believe my eyes. When I saw her, my jaw literally dropped. She was much more beautiful than I had remembered. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her. I didn't even care that I was staring. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered at the moment but her, and I could care less if my jaw was practically on the floor. I didn't see a reason to stop staring until she walked by and noticed my longing gaze. She immediately ducked her head with a shy smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile at how cute and shy she looked. Even though she noticed I was staring, I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her. It didn't matter, nothing mattered, not Seth, not the fact that I should probably be taking notes, not the fact that I had gone against everything I believe in to save this girl's life and I should probably be pissed at her, nothing mattered but her.

Time went by, and my professor carried on with the crucial information that I would regret not taking notes on. Instead, I took notes on her. The way she chewed on her pen when she was contemplating something, the way she would flip her hair to get her bangs out of her face, the cute way that her nose would wrinkle up when she didn't understand something or was in deep thought, everything about her was fascinating and was now etched into my memory. The thing I should have noticed was how quickly obsessed I was becoming with this girl. I didn't even know her, and she didn't know me. She would probably never even speak to me. It didn't matter though. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her.

I even noticed that something was on her mind. I could tell something was bothering her. She suddenly stopped taking notes and began zoning out. Soon enough, she pulled out a new piece of paper and began working on something other than taking notes. I had to know what she was up to. She was only two desks ahead of me, but I still couldn't tell what she was working on. I wanted so badly to just get it over with and read her mind, but I vowed long ago never to use that power. I always saw it as an invasion of others' privacy. I considered it, don't get me wrong, I did, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She had already gotten me to break one of my rules, I couldn't do it again. What the hell was she up to though? It was killing me. I had to find out.

Suddenly, the bell rings and breaks me out of my thoughts. I remain in my seat, studying her every move. After packing up all her stuff, she crumples up the paper she had been writing on, throws it in the trash can and walks out of the room. Upon seeing her leave, I snap out of the trance I was in, pack up my things, and hurry after her. Before I can carry on, I find myself at the trash can. I look around to make sure nobody is looking and grab the crumpled piece of paper.

When I unfold the paper, I am caught off guard. I wasn't expecting this. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight before me. It was a drawing, and a rather good one... Of... Me... Well not me, but me, in my mask... But.. me, none the less..

"Ahem.. Lillian, class is over, you may leave now..." My professor's voice pulls me out of my spell, and I quickly fold up the paper and shove it in my pocket.

"Oh.. Yeah, thanks Professor Donnovin." I reply, leaving the room in a hurry, desperately needing some fresh air to wrap my mind around the situation at hand.

Apparently, I was on her mind too. A smile creeps to my face, but is immediately torn off as I snap back to reality. What was I doing? I was obsessing over this girl that I didn't even know. Besides, she didn't want to know me, just this hero that didn't exist. Once she finds out who that hero is, and what everybody thinks about that person, she won't even want to know that part of me. I'll once again be a nobody to her. Nothing but a memory. My previous thoughts prove me right again, nothing good came out of meddling with peoples' lives. I shouldn't have done anything.

* * *

I was unable to concentrate all day at work. I spilled drinks, gave snotty replies to the customers, and got hardly any tips. My manager definitely noticed my odd behavior and warned me to leave it behind before I returned the next day. What was wrong with me? I never had problems concentrating in school, and I definitely _never_ screwed up at work. I was a bartender, it was simple work, an easy task for someone of my kind. I can run at the speed of light, jump higher than anyone would deem normal, I was stronger than your average steroid popping weight lifting freak, and for Christ's sake I could even fly! Why the fuck was it so hard to pour a few drinks for some drunk idiots?

I arrived home after work in a horrible mood. When I went in, I slammed the door and it almost flew off the hinges. Before I could go to my room, an annoying, nasally voice stopped me in my tracks.

"God, somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed today." I cringe at the annoying voice of my bitchy roommate and don't hesitate to fight back with a rude remark such as _bite me_ or _fuck off, _but before I can, something inside me just didn't find it necessary. I just wasn't right at the moment. You could say I wasn't all there. My mind was somewhere else, or on some one else to be more precise.

"What.. No comeback? You're off today Lilly." She says, walking out of the kitchen and over to the couch.

"Trace, you know people right?" I question, following her over to the couch with a thoughtful look on my face.

"Umm.. Yeah.. Why? Do you need an autograph or something?" She says, pulling out her phone. "Who do you need? Beyonce? Jay-Z?..."

"What? No!" I interrupt, crinkling my nose in amusement at how off she was. "Just stop name dropping and be serious. I mean like, you're popular right? You know everyone on campus, right?" I ask simply, hoping to get the information I needed out of her.

"Only the people that matter. Why?" She says, looking through her phone and not fully paying attention. I grow frustrated with her and swat her phone out of her hand. She immediately looks up with a cold glare, but I shake it off, she didn't scare me.

"You're paying for that if it's broken." She says, pulling another phone out of her purse.

"What.. You have like five.. God.. shut up! Traci! Seriously.. I need to know something. Pay attention!" I say, grabbing her second phone out of her hand. She rolls her eyes and lets out a disgruntled sigh, finally giving me her full attention.

"_Fine_, what!?" She says, crossing her arms and leaning back onto the arm of the couch.

"Do you keep up on transfer students? Like do you know the new kids, and where they're from or anything about them?" I ask expectantly.

"Of course, I know anyone and everyone at this school. God Lilly, I practically run the place. You know that. What's up? Who do you need to know about?" She asks, finally becoming more serious. Suddenly, I realize I didn't even have a name. How could I be so stupid? I zone out, trying to remember back and see if there was anything that could give me a clue. Suddenly, it hits me. I pull the paper out of my pocket, and just as I had expected, there was a signature on it right above the date. _Just like a true artist_. I think, while smiling down at the nicely drawn picture of me. I probably looked like a lovestruck fool who was a bit too proud while looking at the picture.

"Well?" She says, breaking me out of my trance.

"Oh, umm.. Miley.. Stewart." I say, trying to read her hand writing.

"Hmm, never heard of her." She says, while snatching the paper out of my hands. "Did she draw this? It's pretty good.. Eww is this of that no good scumbag.." Before she could finish, I rip the paper back out of her hands and speak up before she could degrade my alter ego any further.

"So anyways, you heard of her?" I say, folding the paper back up and putting it back in my pocket.

"Nope, sorry." She says casually, putting her phones back in her purse while walking off to her room.

"Wait, Traci! Can't you do anything about this.. Find out for me?" I say impatiently, running after her, desperate to know more about this girl.

"Gosh Lil, why does it even matter. If I don't know her she's probably just some nobody.. Oh, hmm, remind you of someone? I guess that's why you're so interested in her. You seem to have a lot in common" She says, while touching up her makeup in the mirror above her dresser, not even bothering to make eye contact with me. I ignore her rude remark, too determined to get what I wanted.

"Please Traci? I don't ask for much..." I say, resorting to kind words that I would otherwise never use with her.

"Fine, I'll get my hands on her record and get some background information on this chick for you. I'll let you know as soon as I find out." She says, walking into her bathroom. Her answer wasn't good enough, however, so I follow her.

"How can you do that? I mean, how long will it take?" I ask, obviously not caring about her personal space.

"God Lil, persistent much? I know people ok? It'll just take one phone call and the information is mine. Simple. Now, go." She says, trying to close the door, but I stop it with my foot.

"How soon can you call?" I ask, pushing the door back open.

"The sooner you let me pee, the sooner you'll get your answers, alright? Now get the fuck out of my room." She says, slamming the door and locking it. I smile a content smile and go to get ready for a long night. I knew it would be a little easier. Just knowing I was a little bit closer to finding out who this unknown beauty really was, and where she came from, made me happy. My earlier logic had long gone out the window. I couldn't seem to find anything wrong with the idea the moment. I had to know this girl, it was driving me insane. The fact that I was one step closer to knowing this girl made me completely happy. Nothing could harsh my mood, or remove this smile from my face. Things were just too good. Nothing at all..

* * *

"So we meet again Lillian." _nothing but this._

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit short, I'm tired, it's late, and I've got a bunch of homework I've been putting off. Hope you liked it. R&R ppl.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so this chapter might make no sense, just like most of the story. There will be small flashbacks here and there that will explain a lot. It's not going to make much sense until you understand a lot about Lilly and Seth's past. But anyways, don't worry. It'll all make sense soon enough. The next chapter will explain A LOT, so just hold on until then and bear with me through this very confusing chapter. Lol :D  
**

* * *

"Seth." I say under my breath, unbelieving of the sight before me. We were in an old abandoned building with only the light of the moon shining in through the windows. He begins circling me like a vulture, looking me up and down with a smug grin on his face.

"That's right Lillian, it's your little baby brother, why don't you give me a hug, it's been a while." He mocks facetiously, intentionally trying to piss me off, and finally stopping in front of me with a proud smile on his face.

"Oh shut up! Stop trying to avoid the subject at hand, I finally caught you. Now stop smiling and let's get this over with." I spit back, completely furious.

"Oh Lillian, you don't want to fight me. You always were the anti violent type, what's changed?" He says with an amused look on his face, raising his eyebrow and smiling just to piss me off.

"What changed was my little brother. You always had to be the best. The people think you're saving lives, and what about Mom and Dad? Do they know what else you're doing? Or why you're doing it?" I say proudly, a smug grin now on my face, whereas his had long disappeared.

"Oh Lillian, what a disgrace, you never could accept that we were different." He spits furiously, now beginning to pace. I don't take my eyes off of him, he was fast, sly, and spontaneous. This innocent act of his wouldn't last long. I knew him too well.

"You never wanted to do anything fun." He says simply, laughing as if it were ironic.

"Fun? You think playing God is fun? Choosing who deserves to live and who doesn't. Seth, you can't just pick and choose who you think deserves to die and go kill them, then cover it up by saving a life so you'll never be suspected. It's wrong! Only God should choose our fate." I say, trying to reason with him, hoping that reasoning would work and we wouldn't have to resort to violence. He doesn't reply, only let's out a small laugh while shaking his head.

"You just don't get it Lilly, I have the power to change things, to prevent.." Before he can finish his sentence, I cringe in disgust at how big of a power trip he was on.

"To prevent what Seth? Another death like Joanie's?!" I spit angrily. Upon hearing her name, He grows furious, with only a flick of the wrist from ten feet away, he slams me against the wall roughly, breaking a large crack in the wall in the process. I cringe in pain, but struggle to move. He still had me secured to the wall with the only power that set us apart. Seth can move things without even touching them, and after years of practice, his powers were becoming to strong for his own good. All he had to do was keep his hand steadily aimed at me, and no amount of strength could help get me out of his grip.

After a few seconds he drops me and rushes up next to me, pulling me off of the wall only to slam my back on it by my neck. He glares at me furiously while continuing to tighten his grip on my neck, pushing me harder into the wall, and causing it to crack more in the process.

"Don't you dare speak of Joanie _ever_ again Lillian! You obviously don't know what love is, so you could never understand the pain I feel." He says slowly through clenched teeth. His words make me furious. He had no idea just how wrong he was, but I too knew what it was like to lose somebody I loved which only made me more mad. I could feel my blood begin to boil as the anger coursed through my very veins. My whole body began to tremble and spasm as I tried to fight back the urge to snap his neck this very moment.

A small smile crept to his face as my breathing began to quicken and my face began to turn red. "Did that anger you Lillian? Why don't you do something about it?" He says with a smile on his face as he tightens his grip on my neck, pulling me back only to shove me further into the wall. No amount of pain could phase me at the moment. My angry glare hadn't left his face. My body began to tremble as I clenched my fists, fighting the urge to fight back, knowing I would surely kill him if I gave into my anger now.

"What? Are you angry? Aww, little Lilly bear is angry." He says, his smile growing wider. Upon hearing this, I grow even more furious, now completely unable to control my powers. I rip his arm off of me in one swift motion, and shove him across the room, causing the wall on the other side of the room to break, sending him through the wall and into the next room. I rush over to him, pressing my foot into his chest to secure him to the floor. He struggles to get back up, but I slam him back down, cracking the cement ground in the process.

"You honestly think you're a match for me?" He says while laughing maniacally. "How. Cute." He spits angrily. He lifts both of his hands, and forces me into the ceiling above him. "Oh Lilly, you've gotten stronger, but you're still so weak." He says while standing up, keeping his hands steadily aimed on my body, keeping me secured to the ceiling above him.

"Yes, but there's something you don't know about me." I say with a confident smile, completely unfazed by the fact that he had me pinned to the ceiling and I couldn't even move a finger if I used every muscle in my body. "I refuse to embrace my powers." I say simply, my smile growing wider by the second.

"Yes Lilly, I know that, you're a pathetic excuse for a super being. Let me rip that smile off of your face." He says angrily. With a swift motion of his hands he slams me down onto the ground face first, only to lift me back up and slam me into the ceiling twice as hard. Despite the pain, the smile remains on my face, obviously making him more furious.

"Why are you still smiling?!" He shouts angrily. I let out a small laugh at his dismay.

"As I was saying, I don't embrace my powers, which is why you don't know about one in particular that I don't use. I have mind control powers Seth." I say simply, smiling wider at how confused he was becoming due to my confidence.

"Yeah, I know, you can read minds, big fucking deal." he says angrily slamming me into the ceiling once again, hoping to wipe the smile from my face. Luckily, I knew what was coming, which amused me far too much to even care about the severe pain I was feeling.

"Yes, but what you don't know is, not only can I see what's inside your head, but I can put myself inside your head. Game over Seth." I say with a smirk on my face. He begins to look even more confused and worried causing my smile to grow wider. I close my eyes, and begin to demonstrate my power on him.

With one word I demonstrate on him just how powerful I was in comparison. With one word he becomes completely paralyzed with excruciating pain.

"Pain." I say simply with a smile on my face. Suddenly, his powers weaken and I gracefully drop to the floor next to him. I smile down at him and continue to put his body in a pain he could never imagine with only my mind. I laugh down at him as his eyes roll back in his head and his body begins to spasm in pain. He begins gasping for air as his veins bulge out of his face and neck. He clenches his teeth, trying desperately to cope with a pain he had not expected and could never imagine feeling. At seeing him struggle against my new power, I feel satisfied. Not only had I proved him wrong, but gave him a greater pain than he could ever give me. I stop my demonstration and let him recover. As soon as I stop, he rolls into a fetal position, holding onto his stomach and gasping for air.

A small smile grows on my face but soon disappears when I remember the words he had spoken.

_You obviously don't know what love is, so you could never understand the pain I feel._ The words ring through my mind, playing over and over, causing me to grow angrier by the second. I close my eyes and the memories start flooding in. I cringe in pain at the memories of heartbreak and pain he could never imagine.

I open my eyes and look down at him, still not satisfied with myself. With another word, I demonstrate just how powerful I was. I was obviously just as powerful as him, if not more. It was time he knew that.

"Heartbreak." I say simply while closing my eyes and letting my powers go to work. Images of Joanie rush through my mind, causing me to experience the pain I was demonstrating on him. I zone out, completely unaware of my surroundings as memories of my former love flash through my mind. Her laugh echoes through my head as an image of her running happily down the beach plays through my mind. I clench my fists, fighting back against the severe pain in my chest. In order to show him just how much I understood how bad it hurt to lose Joanie, I had to relive a part of my past that nobody else but me knew about. A part of me that laid deep in my heart, long ago buried so I never had to experience the pain again. Seth's cries ring through the air as my power takes double the toll on him than it had on me. I open my eyes, ending my demonstration.

I look down at Seth, satisfied that I had proved my point. He lay there, paralyzed, staring into space like a mindless zombie. It would take about 20 minutes for him to recover. However, it didn't matter. It didn't matter that I had gotten even with him, demonstrated my potential, proved him wrong.. It didn't even matter that I was finally able to show him just how well I understood what it was like to lose a loved one. It didn't matter that I made him experience what exactly I felt, and how he hurt me ten times worse than Joanie's death hurt him. Nothing mattered. I just had to relive the most painful part of my past. A part that nobody but me and Joanie knew about. A part that I had long buried to avoid the pain.

I take one last look at Seth, and begin to walk away. Before I could, I felt like I hadn't quite finished.

"You hurt her Seth, and now, I've hurt you. You'll never know what it's like to love somebody you can't have, and have to sit and watch as they live their life with somebody who mistreats them. You think you're the only one who lost her when she died." a small tear rolls down my face, and I let out a small, throaty laugh. "Join the fucking club."

With that, I was now completely satisfied. I had managed to show him just how much he hurt me. Even though there would be consequences for my confession, it was worth it. Though he was surely furious at what he had just found out, and would more than likely come after me, it was worth it. He had to know. He had to know just how much I knew what it felt like to lose her, and why I couldn't let him get away with what he said.

I let out a shaky breath and hop through the window, not planning on going home. I couldn't go back home, not yet, I had something to take care of.

* * *

**Ok, so in case you didn't get it, Lilly and Joanie had a thing, and there's a reason why she hates her brother. I'll elaborate more in further chapters, so be patient. And don't judge her just yet, there's more to the story you need to know to understand her reasons.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I wanted to hurry up and post this, so the previous chapter makes a bit more sense. Sorry if it's a bit short. Hope you like it. :]**

* * *

I arrive outside of the gates of the cemetery in my hometown where Joanie was buried. I hadn't been here since Joanie's death. It was far too painful after she died, I had to leave, and I never could muster up the strength to bring myself back here. There were to many painful memories that I would rather not relive. I take a few steps closer to the gate, not quite sure if I was ready to go through with it. I let out a slow shaky sigh and close my eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

I sat on my couch in my apartment watching TV, it was around 1am. I couldn't find anything good on, but had too much on my mind to go to sleep. _I can't believe they're getting married._ I let out a shaky sigh and continue to surf through the channels. There was usually nothing good on around this time. Besides, my attention was on anything but the TV. Ok, so I have a thing for my brother's Fiance, big deal. It's not like I could do anything about it. We had just started hanging out over the past month, my brother insisted we get to know each other.

At first I wasn't too thrilled about the idea, but now I couldn't be happier. She was amazing. I understand now what he sees in her, she's... simply... perfect. We had gotten really close over the past month, she shared everything with me. I was never one to talk about my problems, so I was always the one to listen. I wasn't quite used to having girls as friends. My whole life I only had one friend, Oliver, until he "disappeared" one day. Hanging out with Joanie became my new obsession. I would look forward to seeing her every day, look forward to every little text or phone call. She was amazing. I was quickly growing envious of my brother by the day. Every single little embrace, kiss, laugh.. it broke my heart. I couldn't bear to watch it anymore. After finding out about their engagement today at dinner, I had no intentions on seeing either one of them.

Suddenly, a knock on the door breaks me out of my thoughts. I look over at the clock which reads 1:15am. Who would be coming over this late? I open the door to find a puffy eyed Joanie on my doorstep sobbing. I immediately embrace her, knowing that words weren't necessary at the moment. She doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around me and bury her face into the crook of my neck. I slowly lead her inside, still holding her in my arms, and shut the door. We stand there for what seems like hours. Every sob sending an agonizing pain through my heart. I want to know what's wrong, why she's so upset, why she has a massive bruise on the side of her face, but I know it wouldn't be right to push right now and to let her talk on her own time. After every sob, I grow more angry. My blood begins to boil, and I desperately try to fight the anger in order to keep my powers in check. I clench my fists, and try to steady my breathing, but nothing seems to help. Suddenly, Joanie pulls away and just looks me into the eyes. As soon as I look into her eyes, I am able to calm down. Her eyes are one of the main reasons I fell in love with her. They were amazing. I take a deep breath, and calm down a bit.

"What happened?" I say slowly and quietly, trying to keep my anger in check. Instead of answering, she throws her arms around me and begins sobbing again. I feel my heart break with every sob. I can't stand it anymore. I feel my body begin to heat up do to my anger. I desperately try to control it, but I begin to tremble under her touch. I couldn't stand it any longer. I needed to know.

"He... I... I can't handle it.. any....more....it's....it's.... he... he beats me..."

* * *

**End of Flashback**

I open my eyes and tears begin to flow down my cheeks. I wasn't ready. I couldn't. It was still too painful. I begin running away from the cemetery. Soon enough, I'm long gone, far away from the town that brought back too many painful memories. Before long I find myself back at my home in Malibu. I open the front door slowly, careful not to wake anybody up. Luckily, nobody was awake. I let out a grateful sigh that Mikayla wasn't up. There's no way I could hide my discomfort from her, and she wouldn't let it go until I told her what was up. I was in no state to talk about what was bothering me.

I tear my mask off, place it in my coat pocket, hang my coat up, and head to my room. I was completely drained after everything that had happened. Sleep never sounded so good. Besides, it was already 2:00am and I had school the next day. I lazily flop into my bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

_A young Lilly Truscott runs happily through the forest with her younger brother. Both children run unnaturally fast, and easily dodge trees as they appear before them. Suddenly, Lilly stops in her tracks._

_"Look Sef, It'th a baby Squirrel." She says excitedly about the small squirrel on the ground._

_"Yeah, so?" He says, appearing unamused._

_"It's eyes awen't even open yet. It's pwobabwy wost." She says sadly, kneeling down to get a better look at it._

_"Let's have some fun Lilly Bear." He says with a devious smile on his face while heading towards the baby squirrel._

_"What awe you going to do Sef?" She asks worriedly._

_"You'll see." He says while picking up the baby squirrel. Lilly sucks in a sharp breath as her brother suddenly rips the head off of the baby squirrel. A loud scream of a young girl can be heard throughout the forest._

The dream changes pace and the previous nights events begin to play

_"You never wanted to do anything fun." Seth's dark, cruel voice rings through her mind over and over, as he stares at her demonically, now laughing maniacally._

The dream changes again

_"Lilly, I want it all to go away. Make the pain go away." Joanie says while sobbing on a younger Lillly Truscott's shoulder._

_"Let's get out of here Joanie. I'll take you far away where he can never find us. We can be happy.. I know we can... Nothing can get in the way of our love.." Lilly says while sobbing, holding on to Joanie for dear life._

The dream changes again, only now, everything is pitch black, only voices can be heard.

_"I'll get you Lilly, I'll get you if it's the last thing I do. You're fucking dead." Seth's voice rings through the air._

Suddenly, Seth's face appears with blood red eyes and an evil grin on his face.

* * *

I sit up suddenly, desperately trying to catch my breath. I had nightmares every night, but this one was intense. It seemed so real. I couldn't help but be afraid as Seth's words from the dream played through my mind. _I'll get you Lilly, I'll get you if it's the last thing I do. You're fucking dead._

I take in a deep breath and try to calm myself down. I needed to forget about it. I couldn't sit around and worry, Seth's revenge was inevitable. It was also going to be when I least expected it. No amount of preparation could help me, so I decided not to worry about it for the time being.

I head into the bathroom and take a quick shower. I turn the water on, quickly undress, and step under the cold water. I stand there for a while, just letting the cool water flow over me, trying to calm down.

After my shower I head to the kitchen where Mikayla is sitting down and eating.

"Hey Lil, breakfast is on the counter." She says around a mouthful of food as she goes through some papers that I assume are for school.

"Thanks Mik. Where's Trace?" I ask casually, having calmed down immensely since my dream.

"She went to Jake's last night. She told me to give you this." She says, while holding out an envelope with my name on it.

"What is it?" I ask, beginning to open it.

"She said you asked for some information or something and she got it for you." She says, returning her attention to her paperwork.

"Oh.. Thanks.." I say, sitting the envelope down on the table and heading over to the counter to get some food.

"Aren't you going to look at it?" She asks curiously.

"I will later, I want to hurry up and eat and get to school." I say casually.

We finish our breakfast and soon enough we go our separate ways.

* * *

Finally, school is almost over, and it's the last period of the day. I'm not going to lie, I had been looking forward to it. I hadn't seen my mystery girl all day at school. I guess other than this class, her classes aren't that close to mine. I arrived early as usual, today we had a pop quiz on the previous days notes. I wasn't so worried about the quiz. I had borrowed the notes from the previous day from a guy in my class earlier at lunch. I found out then that we were having a pop quiz on notes that I didn't even take, so I took precautions and found somebody to borrow notes from.

I wait patiently as students roll in. One by one they keep coming in, but still no sign of her. After a while, the bell rings and everybody is in their seats, that is, everybody but her. I let out a disappointed sigh as the quiz is placed on my desk. I guess it's a good thing, I probably would have been too busy staring at her to concentrate. Though, I can't help but be worried for some reason. There's a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that I can't quite recognize. What if she's hurt, what if something happened? I push it aside as paranoia and start my quiz.

As time goes by, I find it harder and harder to concentrate. The bad feeling in the pit of my stomach had only gotten worse.. For some reason, I feel an odd discomfort in my chest. I feel like there's something wrong, but I can't quite understand what I should be doing. I have never felt these odd feelings before, but they're far too strong to push aside as nothing. I hear a ringing sound in my ears. At first I try to ignore it, and just finish my quiz. I succeed for about five minutes, but the ringing grows louder. I begin massaging my temples, trying desperately to concentrate, but the ringing keeps growing louder. After a few minute, the ringing grows intensely louder and unbearable. I grab my things, place my unfinished exam on my professor's desk, and run out the door.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. :P**

**R&R  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've written up 2 chapters for you guys so enjoy. I'm not going to lie, they're both cliffhangers. ;] I'll post another chapter soon though since I'm already working on another. And for those of you who also read my other fics, I truly am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I really don't like them all too much. Especially Lilly You Can't Fix Everything. I expected it to turn out really good, but once it got going, it just wasn't how I planned it. I don't really want to finish it, but if you guys really want an ending I'll carry on. Just let me know in your review if you want me to carry on with that fic. Thank you all for sticking with me even though I don't update often, school has been crazy. Luckily, summers coming. :D Hope you like the chapters. R&R PPL :P**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Lilly's Obsession**

I ran down the hallways, massaging my temples, desperately trying to get the ringing to stop. As I headed further down the hall, the ringing got louder. I cringe In pain, dropping my book bag and falling against the wall, completely unable to walk let alone think with the excrutiating pounding in my head due to the ringing getting extremely louder all at once.

A few other students walk by, whispering and pointing at my antics. I quickly grab my bag off of the floor and run for the bathroom, needing a place to try to calm down where nobody could see. The closer I get to the bathroom, the louder the ringing becomes.

Once I open the door, the ringing stops all at once and loud sobbing from a bathroom stall is all that I can hear. It echoes through my head and pounds against my skull, growing abnormally loud. I shake it off and try to ignore it as I head over to the sink to splash some cold water on my face.

Before long, the ringing begins again and the sobbing grows louder. I begin to walk out of the bathroom, wanting to mind my own business, but as soon as I open the door and begin to leave, the ringing grows louder than it had been before and I cringe in excruciating pain. I quickly rush back into the bathroom and lean against the wall, pressing my hands against my head while gasping for air.

The ringing grows quieter once I'm in the bathroom for some odd reason. I stand there in complete confusion, unsure and a bit weirded out by what is going on. I slowly walk towards the door and the ringing grows louder. I walk towards the stall where the crying is coming from and the ringing goes away.

I take a deep breath and knock on the door, following my intuition.

"Go away," a familiar husky, slightly southern voice shouts angrily.

"I kind of can't." I whisper, hoping the girl hadn't noticed.

"Why not?" Apparently she had. I try to think of a quick answer that didn't reveal the true reason which I didn't even quite understand yet.

"Well, how can I just walk away if there's something wrong? What kind of person would that make me?"

The unknown girl in the stall suddenly walks out wiping her eyes and reveals herself to be none other than Miley Stewart.

"Just stay out of it. It's not a big deal," she says, walking towards the door.

"It is to me." I say worriedly, completely forgetting about the previous event that lead up to this moment, and only thinking about the sad beauty before me.

She turns around and walks up to me cautiously with a thoughtful look and a raised eyebrow.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Something about you... Your voice, it seems so familiar." She says, eying me suspiciously.

"I... Umm... No.... You're... Umm.... In my psych class....." I say awkwardly, afraid she had caught on to my true identity.

"No, that's not it. Your eyes, they're so familiar. It's almost as if I've seen you somewhere before..." she says while stepping closer and observing my face. I grow nervous at her proximity and can't seem to breathe. I swallow hard and muster up the strength to speak.

"well, umm, since you're feeling better... I umm... I guess I'll just go..." I say nervously.

"wait!" she calls out, turning me around by my shoulder.

"Are you sure I don't know you?" she asks, continuing to look at me as if she's trying to figure something out.

"Positive." I barely mutter, after which I grab my bag and rush out, completely confused at what had just happened. What was with the odd ringing? Why did it stop as soon as I found Miley in the bathroom?

* * *

I wake up late at night with a start. The ringing was back, great. I roll onto my stomach and pull the pillow over my head, trying to block out the ringing. That was a stupid idea. Just as it had earlier, the ringing got louder.

I try to ignore it, but over time it grows louder. I toss and turn in bed, trying to stand the pain, but over time it becomes too much. With a sigh, I kick off my blankets, jump out of bed, and head for my coat and my mask.

I follow my intuition once again, and follow the sound of the ringing. It seems to grow louder, but less painful. Like there's somewhere I should be.

I take my time while following the ringing sound, I needed time to think anyways, why rush? I was used to developing new powers over time, so this was nothing new. Though, it was kind of annoying that I had no idea what the hell could possibly be useful about an annoying ringing in my ears and a sharp pain in the pit of my stomach. All I knew was that it was too distinct to be nothing, so I followed my intuition, and kept walking.

After about 10 minutes of thinking, I began to speed up and follow the ringing. Soon enough, I found myself in LA.

* * *

I walked down the streets in confusion as the ringing grew louder, but there were no signs of anything. Was I just paranoid and overtired? Suddenly, Miley appears out from around a corner, walking with her head down, not even paying attention. I shake my head at her antics, and completely forget about the reason I had come here. All I could concentrate on was her. She was... Gorgeous. Gorgeous, but stupid. I keep my eye on her, silently questioning her stupidity. Why does she keep putting herself in harms way. Why does she have to do this to me. Wasn't saving her once enough?

A dark figure appears behind her, but out of view. I hide behind a tree, but continue to watch. Somebody was obviously following her, somebody sly, somebody abnormally fast, someone with plenty of time to kill and a new found way to hurt me. Seth.

Why was he following Miley? What was with the odd ringing that seemed to lead me to her? What was Miley always doing out so late in LA? I had plenty of questions that all needed answered, but none of them mattered at the moment. Miley was in danger, and I was determined to make sure that she made it home without so much as a scratch on her.

I don't know what it was about this girl, but I was becoming quickly obsessed. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let Seth do anything to get in the way of that. If he so much as lays a finger on her, there would be hell to pay.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Well well well, Lilly seems to be ignoring her vow not to get involved. She's definitely becoming _extremely_ obsessed.... But is she the only one? You'll just have to read the next chapter to see. ;P Next chapter is in Miley's POV! We finally get to see what's going on in Miley's head after the night in the alley.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Look Who Else is Obsessed**

**-Continued-**

**

* * *

**

_Miley's POV_

I could hear the sound of footsteps behind me, yet every time I turned to see who was there, there was nobody in sight. I take a deep breath and continue to walk, slower this time. I had to be brave, I had to see this through, but most importantly, I had to see the face behind the mask.

Since the incident with my masked hero, I had become obsessed. I couldn't sleep at night, I couldn't concentrate in the days, and most importantly, I couldn't get on with my life until I knew who my mysterious hero had been. Since that night, I've been purposely looking for trouble. Every night after my job, I'd walk home instead of driving, even though my car had been fixed since that one night I mistakingly walked home instead of taking a cab. Ever since that night when I looked death in the eye and was somehow saved and given a second chance, I looked at life differently.

No, I didn't change my ways. Some would even say I'm more foolish than before. I didn't learn a lesson that would teach me not to walk down dark alleys. No, I learned something more important. There's a reason for everything. There was a reason I found myself in that situation, there was a reason why I almost got murdered in an alley, but most importantly, there was a reason the mysterious masked hero was there to save my life. I couldn't get on with my life until I found out who or what this person was. I couldn't get over it until I knew why. Why he chose me. Why he was coincidentally there. Why he saved my life. He saved me for a reason. But I had a new found obsession. That was, I had to know _why_.

Every night after work I would take the same route I took that night to get home. Hoping, praying for trouble. Unfortunately, trouble never again came my way. I had a sick new obsession. Though it was foolish and completely dangerous, I didn't care. I grew dependent on a sick rush of adrenaline. The taste of danger was fresh on the tip of my tongue every night that I walked home. It was a delicious taste bringing me closer to my goal. My goal was to see him again, regardless of the consequences. I would look forward to it every day, hoping that I might look death in the eye just one more time. More importantly, hoping to look _him _in the eyes one more time. My mysterious masked hero.

I had no luck so far, but tonight was different. I could feel it, I could taste it. The danger in the air caressed all my senses. I was high on an amazing adrenaline rush. Most people would run for their lives, the smart ones anyways. I however, wasn't smart in the public eye. Some would call me crazy, most would deem me insane. I just called it my new obsession. I couldn't carry on living until I could see those eyes just one more time. Never in my whole life had I felt so safe, protected, cared for. There was a reason he saved me. It's like he was sent from above to protect me.

My life was so dull up until that day. The same tedious routines filled the pointless void that was my life. School, work, sleep. My life was like a broken record. I hated it. I'd always been a sheltered child. The perfect family. We had everything any less fortunate person could want. Not only were we wealthy, but we were happy. My life was perfect. The cliche stereotype parents who fell in love and had a pure love that never faded. The type of older brother that you only see on tv. Protective, loving, always being the shoulder I cried on. I was gifted, born into a life of happiness. Of course, all good things must eventually come to an end. However, in my life, the good things ended unnecessary early. At the age of 9, my family died.

We were all supposed to go on vacation to Tennessee to visit the family for my Aunt Dolly's birthday. I, however, couldn't go do to a cheer competition. I didn't want my parents to have to cancel the vacation, so we worked it out. Since they had never missed a competition, we all figured it wouldn't hurt to miss one. They left me with our close family friend, our neighbor, Mr. Donzig. He agreed to drive me to San Diego to my cheer leading competition, and film it for my parents. We had it all figured out, it was perfect. I didn't have to miss the most important 3 day competition for my team, and they didn't have to miss Aunt Dolly's birthday. So Mr. Donzig and I would stay at a hotel in San Diego for 3 days, and my parents would come back with Aunt Dolly so I too could could celebrate a belated birthday with my favorite aunt. Of course, nothing was that easy. Nothing was that perfect. They never made it back. They got in a fatal car wreck, and I lost my beloved parents, brother, and my favorite aunt. I soon moved on with my life, and Mr. Donzig became my uncle.

Ever since the accident, all the happiness in my life went away. It became a tedious routine. A sad excuse for a life. I loved my uncle. He gave me a roof over my head, food to eat, and an education. However, he couldn't give me the one thing I needed. The love my family once gave me. Yes, he was a nice man. He took me into his home when they died and gave me what I needed. Did I love him like an uncle? Yes, but it could never quite compare to the love my family had to offer. He worked often, and we barely saw each other. He took care of me until I had all the necessities I needed to start my own life. I loved him, he loved me, but in reality, it was nothing more than a place to stay until I could start my own life. It wasn't happiness, it was the comfort of knowing I had a place to stay. It was the same old tedious routine I have now. Ever since my family died, my life had turned into a bland, boring, tedious, routine, nothing more. That is, up until that night in the alley where I met my masked hero. I didn't know his name, who he was, _what_ he was, or anything else about him. What I knew was that he made me feel safe, protected, cared for. A feeling I hadn't felt since the death of my family. A feeling I was determined to feel again, no matter what consequences I may have to face.

The footsteps grow quicker and my heart rate speeds up immensely. I don't run, in fact, I slow down. I can feel the danger only moments away. I can feel the rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins just knowing how much closer I am to once again look death in the eye. I crave the moment and pray it comes soon. Not afraid, not one bit worried. I knew I'd be ok, i knew he'd be there to save me. I knew it was meant to be. Some would call me crazy for risking my life on a hunch, but in life, It all comes down to one moment. A moment that can change your life forever. For me, this moment was seeing the face behind the mask. Feeling the love I hadn't felt for so long. I had to have it. It was so close I could almost taste it.

Suddenly, the footsteps stop right behind me. I stop, take a deep breath, close my eyes, and leave what would happen in the hands of fate. It all comes down to this moment. Either it's my time to die, or my chance to see what fate has in store for me. Maybe, hopefully, my masked savior will be here to save me.

A light, disturbing chuckle caresses my ear. Warm breath hits my neck. Rough hands make there way up my shoulders and find there way to my neck. Finally, the fear catches up to me. Several scenarios and regret fill my mind. My heart rate speeds up, my breathing quickens, and a small teardrop rolls down my cheek. Fingernails glide softly over my scalp as the anonymous villain brushes their fingers through my heart. The man let's out another dark chuckle. I swallow hard, trying desperately to drown away all the fear building up through my body. The delicious taste of a rush of danger had turned into something more cruel, disturbing, dangerously intense. I squeezed my eyes harder together. Ignoring the disturbing presence behind me that was filling me with fear. I wanted this to end. I wanted to feel safe. I needed to get away. I couldn't handle the consequences of my foolish decision. I could feel death as if it were right behind me, choosing my fate. More teardrops roll down my cheeks. I pray for safety, pleading for a savior before it was too late. I was moments away from my death, and could have never prepared myself for the heartthrobbong fear that came.

The hands reach back down to my neck and fingernails begin embedding them self into my flesh. I gasp in pain, silently screaming out for help. Warm liquid begins to flow down my neck as the maniacal laughter grows louder. This was it. I was sure I was going to die. I take a deep breath, and wait for my death, positive it was coming.

Suddenly, a loud thump sounds behind me, and the grasp on my neck is released. I'm in too much of a shock to open my eyes. I was so sure death was about to take me away. It's too good to be true. I can't look, can't breath, can't move.

I stand there in the silence, waiting, for what I am not sure of. Nothing, no wind, no sound, no breathing, nothing. Silence consumes the moment. The fear is still coursing through my veins, I don't move, don't breath, don't look, nothing. I just waited for the death I was positive was coming.

Footsteps. Slow, steady footsteps. Coming closer and closer, inch by inch. My heart rate quickens. More tears begin flowing down my cheeks. Tears full of fear for my life. I was sure it was over.

Suddenly, a hand is placed on my shoulder. Everything slowly fades to black. I fall to the ground.

_To be continued...._

* * *

**Could Miley have gone too far with her obsession? Was it worth seeing the face behind the mask? More importantly, will she ever get to see the face behind the mask, or will Seth finish what he started? I guess you'll all just have to wait and see. :P Haha, please review. They keep my writing. I promise I'll update quicker if I get more reviews. :] Anyways R&R PPL :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter takes off where chapter 6 left off. It is going to be Lilly's POV on the situation that happened in chapter 7. So basically it's chapter 7, only in Lilly's POV this time. Hope that makes sense. Lilly goes through a lot of emotions in this chapter, hope you can keep up. ;P Anyways, I hope you all like it. Also, thank you all for the reviews, they make me so happy and keep me writing. I am very appreciative that you guys take your time to read and review. :]**

**

* * *

**

**Lilly's POV**

I knew it was Seth following her. Foolishly, I didn't consider that he knew I was watching. Now it may be too late.

Suddenly, within a blink of an eye, Seth appears behind her. I immediately react, intending to run to her rescue, but am suddenly paralyzed, and stricken with an unknown emotion. It was raw, intense, and I was caught off guard.

My heart speeds up rapidly, pounding against my ribcage. I can hear the sound of my rapid heartbeat pulsating through my head, pounding against my skull. It's beyond excruciating. I squeeze my eyes shut, suddenly unaware of my surroundings. I can't think, I can't breath, can't move, can't concentrate on anything but the pain.

Raw, intense emotions rush through my mind. Desperation, sorrow, regret, but I can't quite put my finger on the strongest emotion running through my mind. The painful, paralyzing emotion, keeping me in my trance.

My heart is beating rapidly, I suddenly can't breathe, a small teardrop rolls down my cheek. It's as If I'm in a dream, nothing seems to be making sense. My head is pounding and I feel like I'm spinning, but my feet are still steadily placed in the same spot they had been. My senses grow overpowering. The hair raises on my neck, and the skin there begins to tingle as if somebody is caressing it. A loud evil laughter sounds in my head. Echoing over and over, growing louder and louder. I swallow hard, trying desperately to drown away this unknown feeling building up through my body. More teardrops begin to roll down my cheeks. I feel nothing but desperation.

Suddenly, a gouging pain shoots through my neck. I feel as if something is tearing into the flesh of my neck. I gasp in pain, trying to scream but no sound comes out. The laughter grows louder.

I can't stand it anymore. I grow furious, desperate to stop the pain. I clench my knuckles and grind my teeth together. I had to make it stop. I was determined. Fueled with determination, my blood begins to boil. All I could think was _make it stop_. Over and over the words repeated themself in my head. I clench my fists harder until warm liquid begins dripping off of my hands. My breathing quickens to the point where I'm panting. My heart is beating so fast I feel like it's going to explode.

The fire building up inside grows stronger as my anger intensifies. _Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop. MAKE IT STOP!_

I scream out silently. The fire fueled by my anger suddenly erupts through my veins. I open my eyes, throw my arms out, my blood drenched palms steadily aimed at Seth. To my surprise, he flies back, crashing into a dumpster, causing a loud thud.

I look on in disbelief. What did I just do? What was happening to me? I look down at my hands that were now shaking uncontrollably. I shake my head, not believing what had just happened. I look back up where Seth lies by the dumpster, unconscious. I squeeze my eyes shut, opening them several times, expecting it all to go away. It wouldn't though. It was real. Whatever emotion that was consuming me had fueled me to use a power I didn't even know I had.

Apparently, I too was telekinetic. I come to accept that what had just happened was real, and snap back to reality. I look over at Miley who was still standing there shaking. I could hear her rapid heartbeat. I could tell she was in shock and probably extremely afraid. Suddenly, all I want to do is make sure she's ok, give her a sense of relief, hold her in my arms and let her know she'd be ok.

I couldn't just run up to her and embrace her though. I couldn't even have her see me. She had already seen too much, she was even beginning to recognize me at school. I couldn't risk it.

I go to walk away but can't get myself to move. Every part of me just wanted to turn around, to see her, to hear her voice again, to look into her eyes and know she was safe.

I turned around and cautiously walked towards her. I moved slowly, not wanting to startle her. It was apparent she was in shock and probably in fear for her life. I had to be gentle.

I arrive behind her, and just stop, unsure of what my next move should be. Her heart nearly stops and she takes in a deep breath, not letting it back out. I could sense her fear, I could feel her pain. I furrow my eyebrows together as my bottom lip begins to quiver. A small teardrop rolls down my cheek. A sharp pain shoots through my heart, tearing it apart piece by piece. I couldn't stand this. I hated that she felt this way. At this very moment I wanted nothing more than to take every ounce of her pain away. The problem was, I didn't know how.

I slowly reach my hand out, about to touch her, but stop in my tracks, about to turn around. I knew it would be a bad idea to catch her attention. My identity was at risk. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was her. I close my eyes and let out a slow, steady breath. It was official. I silently vowed that I wouldn't leave until I knew she was safe. I open my eyes and continue to reach for her shoulder. I rest my hand softly of her shoulder, trying my hardest not to startle her. Apparently I failed miserably. The next thing I knew, Miley had fainted.

* * *

_Oh god, what have I done? I've gone to far. I can't do this._

I suddenly panic. I couldn't wake her up, I couldn't face her. She already knew too much. I consider leaving, but know I can't. Seth was still near. Besides, I vowed I wouldn't leave until I knew she was safe. And that was a vow I couldn't break. For reasons I did not know, her safety was all that mattered to me. Though I'd be taking a risk that could change my life drastically, it didn't matter.

I scoop her into my arms and swiftly begin running, completely confused. I didn't know where I could go, I didn't know what I was going to do, I didn't know if I had possibly made a mistake that would reveal my identity, but what I did know was that Miley would be safe, and right now, that was all that mattered to me.

I stop for a moment, for no reason in particular. I look down at the beauty in my arms and a wide smile spreads across my face. I cradle her in one arm and take my other arm up to her face. I gently caress her cheek with the back of my hand. My smile begins to break as my bottom lip begins to quiver. Teardrops begin to bead down my cheeks. They weren't tears of regret or sadness, they were tears of joy. At the moment, I didn't take time to analyze the situation. All I could care about was the happiness building up inside me. I continue to look at her, admiring every detail that made her the beauty that I was growing quickly attached to. To me, she was perfect, this moment was perfect, but something was missing.

There was just one thing that I had been wanting to do, but knew I'd never get the chance to. I knew I'd be risking a lot by going through with this, but I just couldn't hold back. Careless of whether she would wake up, and the possible outcome, I did what I longed to do. I gently brushed her hair out of her face and slowly moved in. Still apprehensive, I only lightly graze my lips against hers, barely even making contact, still unsure if it was worth the risk. The moment our lips touched, I was no longer apprehensive. No worries were on my mind, I hadn't a care in the world. I may have been risking a lot, but it was worth it. I could feel it, it felt so right. After our lips caress and my doubts fade away, I hungrily press my lips against hers, craving more of the luscious sensation. I find it harder to stop with every second that passes. I continue to kiss her, hastily giving each lip attention, desperately trying to embrace what I was sure would be the last kiss from this fascinating beauty. I slow down, and end it with a soft, chaste peck on her bottom lip. I rest my forehead on hers and enjoy the moment of pure bliss. Never wanting it to end, but as usual, all good things in my life must come to an end. Another teardrop rolls down my cheek at the realization that I could never get enough of Miley. I could never have her like I wanted to. Life just wasn't that easy.

Her eyes slowly begin to open and lock with mine. We stare into each others eyes for what seems like an eternity, but sadly was only seconds. I couldn't play pretend anymore. It was back to reality.

Realization finally hits me, and I drop her to the ground out of shock. I slowly begin stepping backwards, desperate to flee from the situation I had put myself in. I shake my head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening.

"It.... It's you.." she says in a quiet voice, appearing disbelieving of the sight before her.

At first I thought she recognized me from the night in the alley, but realization of the true meaning of her words suddenly hit me. Several things flash through my mind. The sensation of tears rolling down my cheeks, my mouth not being covered, allowing me to kiss her, the feeling of our skin touching as I rested my forehead against hers. It was all becoming so clear.

I open my mouth and take in a sharp gasp. I close my eyes, not wanting be believe what I had just realized. Without opening my eyes, I reach my hand into my coat pocket. Just as I had expected. My mask.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that coming. :P And for those of you who didn't catch on, in the beginning when she feels paralyzed and fills with emotions that are unusual to her, she is feeling what Miley is going through at that moment. Remember, she has the power to get into others minds and feel what they are feeling, but for some reason, she couldn't control it at that moment. You'll understand why in later chapters. R&R Please. :{  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all, sorry I haven't updated in forever. There really is no excuse besides laziness. That and I'm a huge procrastinator. You guys should message me more, and get on me about updating more often. I really need to. I want to get back to writing. I want to keep going with this one and Start All Over, and write up an ending to Lilly You Can't Fix Everything. I just need to find time to do it all. Being a senior sucks. There's SO much work, and never ending heaps of homework. Anyways, I'm going to have to try to find time to do it, but it will be hard with school. I'll try to update every weekend. If you guys are really eager for an update, message me on Friday and be like, "Meaghan, get your ass on the computer and update!" That's really what I need, haha. I'm to lazy to make myself do it. Anyways, here's what I assume is a much anticipated update. I hope you all enjoyed it. I've written bits and pieces since I last updated, because I haven't really had time to write the whole chapter. I stayed up late last night, and tried to finish it and make it fairly long. I didn't plan what happens in the end of the chapter, it was just a spur of the moment idea, and I went with it. I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think! **

**P.S. - I love reviews. The more I get, the faster I'll update. I love you all for reading and reviewing, and I want to take a moment right now to thank everyone who story alerted, favorited the story, or put me on their favorite author list. It means a lot, thank you all so much! **

**I don't own Hannah Montanna, bla, bla, bla.**

**Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

"It... It's you.." She mutters in disbelief

I had to think, and fast. No words were coming out of my mouth, though. She reaches up and touches her lips and draws her eyebrows together in confusion.

"What were you doing?" she says, eying me suspiciously.

_Think Lilly, think!_

"Y... You're alive!" I say, trying my best to look shocked and excited, and play off my plan as well as possible.

I rush up to her and kneel down, pretending to check her neck which is still bleeding.

"I found you here on the sidewalk, and you weren't breathing. I gave you CPR for like 10 minutes. I was starting to think it was too late, and you were already dead." I take my coat off and rip the sleeve off of my shirt, gently dabbing it against her wounds. She winces a bit and I pull away, giving her a look of concern.

"Do you know how this happened? We need to call the police. This looks pretty bad." I say, continuing to wipe more blood off of her neck. She doesn't even reply, she looks so confused. I stop my motions and lean over to catch her gaze. She doesn't even look up at me, she looks like she's in a daze. I want so badly to know what she's thinking. I just want to read her mind and get it over with, but I can't. This situation is already bad enough. I have to do whatever it takes to keep my identity a secret.

"Miley?" I ask, lifting her chin so she's looking at me. She snaps out of her daze and looks into my eyes. I try not to become too captivated by her beautiful eyes. Now was no time to stare.

She tilts her head and gives me a confused look.

"Well?" I ask.

"Oh... Umm.. No, don't get the cops involved. It was just a dog.. It umm.. appeared out of nowhere, but I guess someone scared it off... I don't remember much after it jumped on me. I guess I hit my head pretty hard on the ground. I'll be fine." she says while standing up.

_Lie_

She goes to start walking, loses her balance, and falls. I catch her and help her stand back up.

"Whoa, Miley, are you ok? Your neck is bleeding pretty bad, I think you need to go to the hospital." I say out of concern.

"How do you know my name?" she says, suddenly looking up, eyeing me suspiciously.

_Think Lilly, think!_

"You're in my psych class." I say, as if it's obvious. She still doesn't seem to be buying my act.

"What are you doing out here so late?" She asks giving me a look of disbelief.

_I should be asking you the same thing_

"I was hanging out at a local club with some friends and decided to walk home." I wasn't going to tell her the truth. She hasn't been telling me the truth, so it's only fair.

"Oh." She says simply, her eyes fluttering shut like she's struggling to keep them open.

Suddenly, she collapses, falling into my arms. I look down at her neck which is losing a lot of blood. I have to get her to a hospital fast. Without grabbing my coat off of the ground, I begin running to the nearest hospital.

* * *

** 2 hours later**

**

* * *

**

I had been waiting in the waiting room for a while. They wouldn't let me in to see her since I wasn't related to her. Explaining the whole thing was so awkward. My story wasn't very believable either. _I found some girl on the sidewalk who woke up only long enough to tell me a dog attacked her. Yeah, that doesn't sound suspicious at all. _

After talking to the cops, I figured I was off the hook. I knew they wouldn't believe the dog story. The wounds on her neck didn't resemble dog claws whatsoever. The way I had figured, I was pretty much off the hook. Why would the person who assaulted her take her to the hospital? They might as well tell the cops they did it.

Miley walks down a hallway with bandages covering most of her neck. She looks at me and then stops in her tracks, eyeing me suspiciously. Soon after, a tall chubby man walks up to her, followed by the police.

"C'mon sweetheart, let's get you home." He says, putting his arm around her. The cops walk past them and nod at him. He nods back and they walk by. As the cops head towards me, my heart starts to speed up, but soon enough, they walk past me and out the door. _I guess I'm off the hook. _

Miley and the older man who I assumed was her father begin to walk up to me.

"I can't thank you enough for gettin' my niece to the hospital. The doctor said she wouldn't have lasted much longer with how much blood she was losing. I can't thank you enough." The chubby man who I now realize is her uncle says in an annoying nasally, whiny voice.

"No problem sir." I stand up to shake his hand, but am caught off guard with a hug. My arms remain at my side, I didn't know how to respond. I look over his shoulder to see Miley giving me the same suspicious look. I look away, pained by her expression.

Miley clears her throat and her uncle pulls away.

"Sorry.. I can't thank you enough for saving my niece's life." He says, patting me on the shoulder.

"It was nothing." I say quietly, glancing up at Miley to see her eyes still glaring right at mine. I look down and clear my throat.

"I'm Miley's uncle by the way. You can call me Mr. Donzig." He says offering me his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Lilly Smith." I say, shaking his hand. I don't know why I gave him a fake last name, but it just seemed like a good idea at the time. There was something odd about this man.

"Well, we better get going Miles, I need to get you home. You need to rest." he says, putting his arm back around her.

They head for the door, but before they leave, Miley looks over her shoulder at me with that same look. Soon enough, they're gone. It was time for me to go too. Today was definitely not good. I almost blew my identity, I'm probably a suspect for assault, Seth got away, Miley ended up in the hospital, and worst of all, there was the awkwardness going on between us. With the way she kept looking at me, I couldn't help but think she knew. _Did she? _

I guess time would tell, for now, I desperately needed to get home and sleep.

* * *

Miley hadn't shown up at school for over two weeks. I hadn't gotten any odd feelings, or ringing in my ears either. Everything seemed to be back to how it was before I met her.

One thing that I had realized was that my coat and mask had been missing. I figured Mikayla had been playing a joke on me, or Tracy threw it away. She likes to go through my clothes and throw away the clothes that she thinks are "trashy" or "outdated", or just "outright ugly". Then she buys me some pathetic expensive girly clothes in return. I always end up giving them to Mikayla, and bitching and Tracy later on the occasion that she's actually at home.

I hadn't ran into Seth during the past two weeks either. Something seemed unusual, I just couldn't figure out what, though.

During the first week, I would search the city every night after work for Seth, and would come home later than usual. I had to be more sly than usual because I didn't have my coat or mask. I was just wearing a jacket with a hood over my head. I wasn't getting much sleep. I checked all the usual places, and even other places I had never been. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

Things were beginning to look suspicious. He had never laid low like this before. He would usually purposely leave tracks to lead me to him. It was his cruel form of taunting me. He wasn't even doing that, though.

After a week I gave up and began to focus on school. I hadn't had any free time lately due to hunting Seth every night, so it was nice to have a break. I had been coming home immediately after work, and getting adequate sleep. Things were calming down quite a bit since the incident. Even I was more calm, and less stressed. It's nice to get a full night of sleep for once. I had been calm and level headed, with one exception, however. I couldn't stop thinking about Miley. There was never a moment where she wasn't on my mind. I had so many unanswered questions, but would try to be patient, so I wouldn't worry too much about it.

Today had been a boring day, like all the others since Seth's disappearance. Nothing interesting happened at school or work. Now, I'm laying in bed relaxing and listening to music before I go to sleep.

Just as I reach over to turn my lamp off, my phone begins to vibrate on my nightstand. This was odd, I never had any phone calls. The only people who had my number were my boss, the school, Mikayla, and my bitch of a roommate. I kept my life very private.

Who could be calling me? Mikayla was in the living room, Tracy was at some fashion show, my boss was on vacation, and the school never calls after 6:00. I pick up my phone and look at it. The number that appears on the screen isn't a number that I know. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion with my thumb over the button ready to answer, but am a bit apprehensive. I don't want anyone to know my number. Curiosity gets the best of me, and I answer.

"Hello?" I ask in confusion.

"Lilly." A somewhat familiar voice says quietly into the phone.

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number. Who is this?" I ask worriedly.

"Just come outside." The girl on the phone states sounding annoyed and in a hurry.

I immediately hang up. I wasn't going to say I would, because I hadn't made my mind up yet. I swing my legs over the side of my bed, lean down, and place my face in my hands. I blow out my breath and think for a minute. I don't want anyone to know my number or know where I live. I consider just ignoring the person, and going to sleep, but a familiar ringing sounds in my ears.

I jump up, alerted. My other senses were kicking in. Something was up. I run full speed through the house, through the back door, over the backyard fence and behind the tree in the front yard. I make it to my destination within seconds. I peek out from behind the tree to see a figure standing on the sidewalk, facing the road. The person is wearing jeans and a hood, so I can't tell who it is. I can tell it is a girl by the small figure, but had to know more before I reveal myself.

I quickly appear behind a car across the street so I can observe the persons face. I gasp in astonishment when I study the facial features, and the person is none other than Miley Stewart.

My heart feels as if it jumps out of my chest when I notice that it's her. My stomach fills with butterflies, and I become so nervous. I almost forgot how beautiful she is. Her pouty lips are slightly parted, and her eyebrows are furrowed as if she is frustrated or has something on her mind. She's tapping her foot impatiently, and scoping the streets, as if she's looking for someone. I immediately realize she's here to see me.

I take a deep breath, fix my hair, step out from behind the car, and walk towards her with my hands jammed in my pockets and my head down.

Miley gasps and jumps a little.

"It's going to take me some time to get used to that." She says panting with her hand on her chest. The fast paced thumping of her heartbeat rings in my ears, and I can feel how startled she is.

I lift my head up shyly and look at her with a confused look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, completely dumbfounded by the situation. Saying I was caught off guard would be an understatement.

A wide grin appears on her face and she slowly walks up to me. When she stops right in front of me, my nerves act up and my heart begins to pound.

She bites her bottom lip, then let's out an amused laugh. She smiles again, shakes her head, and looks up and laughs. Not in general, though. Almost as if she had though t of something funny and laughed to herself.

"I knew it was you!" she says excitedly, with a proud smile on her face. She crosses her arms over her chest and raises her eyebrow and smiles.

My eyes open wide when I realize what she's talking about. I try to think of something smart and hopefully convincing to say, but I fail miserably and fumble with my words.

"W..w.. What? Psh. I.. You.. I.. What are you talking about? Knew what was me? Psh. I.. You.. Huh?" I stop trying and just stare at her with my head cocked, my eyebrows furrowed, and my mouth open. _Nice going dumbass._ I mentally slap myself for my horrible attempt at covering my lie.

She smiles and looks down, now pacing back and forth.

"The first night when I was attacked in the alley. I thought it was a man that saved my life, it wasn't until later that it occurred to me. The small slender figure, the shoulders not broad enough to be a man, soft feminine figured neck," she stops pacing and looks over at me and points her finger, "no Adams apple." she says raising her eyebrows and smiles like she had made her point. She looks down and continues with her rant. "Then it was the bright blue eyes, that were always on my mind. When I first looked into them, I was stunned. My mind took a mental picture of them, and it never left my mind." I looked down to hide the wide grin on my face, and the rising temperature in my cheeks. I knew where this was going, but she was too cute to stop. Acting like Ms. big bad detective. She looked so proud, it was absolutely adorable. "I saw those eyes several other times. First," she stops and looks at me and hold a finger up, "In my psych class on my first day when somebody looked up at me when I passed by. Second," she continues to put her fingers up to keep count, "in the bathroom, when that same girl from class came in and asked me if I was ok. I should have known right then, but it still hadn't occurred to me." She shakes her head and smiles. "Then, that girl from my class just so happened to know exactly where I was, and saved my life... Again." She looks up into my eyes and smiles when she says again. "Wearing the same coat as my masked hero." She raises an eyebrow and grins at me. "I should have known all along. It wasn't until I was laying in the hospital bed that it all hit me. " She pauses and laughs to her self again, then bites her bottom lip and shakes her head. She then looks up into my eyes and smiles. "So Lilly, what do I owe my hero for saving my life?"

I smile and blush and look down. I shove my hands deeper into my pockets and rub the toe of my shoe on the ground nervously.

"Ok, so you caught me. Don't worry about it, I just happened to be at the right place, at the right time I guess." I say looking up. I shrug and give her a look that insinuates that it was no big deal.

"Don't be so modest!" she says shoving my shoulder playfully and smiles.

I grab my shoulder and pretend to be offended. "Hey!"

"Oh, shut up, like that hurt _you_." she says, putting emphasis on the you and smiles.

"I have SO many questions to ask you! This is unreal! I.. I.. I don't even know what to say. This is too crazy to be true. I can't believe stuff like this is real! _Superheroes_ are real. I just.. Wow.. I..." she says over excitedly, but I cut her off in frustration.

"Whoa, calm down. This can't get out. I work hard to keep my life private and my identity a secret, and I've worked too hard for it not to stay that way." I say with a serious face, so she'll understand how important it is.

"Who said I was gonna tell anyone?" she crosses her arms and looks insulted.

"Well, I can't be too careful." I say, crossing my arms and giving her the same look back.

We have a short staring match, and eventually I speak up.

"What makes you think I'm the hero, and not the bad guy?" I ask simply while shrugging my shoulders and raising my eyebrows. She looks at me like I'm kidding.

"You're joking right?" She asks amusedly.

"Hardly." I say, rolling my eyes, then turning away.

"No one else seems to think that I am." I say quietly. She then turns me around and keeps her hands on my shoulders, and looks me in the eyes with a serious face.

"Lilly, I'm not like everyone else." She says with a serious face, her eyes not leaving mine.

I smile an amused smile and raise my eyebrow. We look into each others eyes in complete silence, for a moment. I'm not even sure how long it lasts. All I feel is her hands on my shoulders, the butterflies in my stomach, and the beating of her heart playing like a lullaby in my ears. Silence was never so sweet.

We both smile and pull apart.

"I may regret this later, but I believe you." I say and smile. She smiles back, bites her lip, and looks down.

"_Sooo_... does this mean I have a superhero for a friend?" She asks, while looking up shyly, biting her bottom lip with a hopeful look on her face.

"It means you have a super being as a friend. I'll let you determine the hero part later." I say, and give her a small smile.

She laughs amusedly, "fair enough." she says before letting out an exited squeal, jumping towards me, and pulling me into a rough hug. I laugh at her antics, shake my head, close my eyes, and smile a content smile, enjoying the moment and the blissful feeling of having her in my arms for the first time as Lilly Truscott.

Yeah, maybe I'm being foolish. You can never trust anyone in this world. I don't even fully trust Mikayla, but I want so much to believe in Miley. I have to keep hope that she's telling the truth, and she truly isn't like everyone else. It feels so nice to be looked at as both Lilly and the person that everyone else hates, and be excepted. She makes me feel so comfortable in my own skin, which is a new feeling to me, but I already love it. She's so different from any other girl I've met. Not just her looks, but her husky voice, her accent, her laugh, the way she walks, the way she smiles, the way her heartbeat sounds in my ears like the soothing sound of a gentle wave brushing against the shore. Everything about her is enticing. I want so desperately to be near her, that it's becoming an addiction. Yeah, maybe this would turn out to be a bad idea, and she may not be someone I can trust, but everything is different with her. When I'm near Miley, down is up, left is right, and nothing seems to make sense. That in itself should tell me that it's a bad idea to have anything to do with her, and that she could be dangerous for me, but I don't care. Yeah, maybe I am being a fool, but after all, "Love works in miracles every day: such as weakening the strong, and stretching the weak; making fools of the wise, and wise men of fools; favoring the passions, destroying reason, and in a word, turning everything topsy-turvy."

I was definitely in love with Miley.

* * *

**The quote at the end does not belong to me. It is a quote by Marguerite De Valois.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I think it turned out pretty good. This is my favorite out of the stories I've written. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Once again, thank you all for reading, and being patient with me. R&R please. Your opinions mean a lot to me. They give me a reason to keep writing, and help give me ideas for further chapters. Thank you! :]  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so I know I said Friday, but a day late is my new record. I'm going to try to keep posting often, because I feel bad for abandoning my stories for so long. For those who read Start All Over, I'll update sometime in the next month, possibly sooner. I'm waiting to get an idea or some inspiration. No such luck so far. :/ Message me with ideas if you've got any. :] Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter. I took a risk and went with an idea. It's kind of a change in style. I hope you still like it, and don't worry, the other chapters to come will have more of the style of the previous chapters. Anyway, on with the story. :P**

**I don't own Hannah Montana.. bla bla bla bla bla.**

**enjoy! :]**

**P.S. - Sorry it's not very long. Be patient with me.**

**

* * *

**

"So, can you fly?"

It had been two days since the night in my front yard when Miley came over. For the past two nights, after I got off of work Miley would come over, and we would just talk and get to know each other better. She was still obsessing over the whole "superhero" thing. I felt like she had this great image of me built up, and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to live up to her expectations that she had set so high for me. We're now sitting in my backyard in the grass looking up at the stars. The night sky is clear tonight with the exception of a few gray clouds around the moon. It's a little bit chilly. We're both wearing jeans and jackets. I'm in a plain black hoodie, and dark blue jeans. She's wearing grey distressed jeans with bleach stains that I assume were there when she bought them. Her jacket is a yellow plaid jacket with fur on the hood. It only covers half of her torso, and a tight black shirt comes out from underneath it, not reaching completely down, leaving a small portion of visible flesh above the waistline of her pants. She always wore stylish outfits even on casual occasions such as tonight. It didn't bother me, however. She always looked good, and tonight she looks better than usual. Her outfit is more flattering than what she usually wears, accentuating all of her curves. For most of the night, I had been able to keep my eyes off of her.

The stars are bright against the dark night sky, and everything is silent, with the exception of the sound of the crickets. Her question catches me off guard. We were sitting in silence for a few minutes looking up into the night sky. She lays back in the grass, and looks back up into the sky. Her shirt slides up higher when she reaches her arms up and puts her hands behind her head to prop her head up. I try not to let my eyes wander to her stomach, but take a quick glance before laying down. Her stomach is toned and tanned. I quickly look away and reciprocate her actions, placing my hands behind my head and casting my gaze back up at the stars to try and distract myself.

"Seriously?", I ask, a bit annoyed by her question, but not surprised, however. I saw it coming, to be honest. The question was inevitable, but I was still irritated that she wouldn't stop obsessing over my powers.

"Yeah, seriously. I've always wondered if it was possible, or if it was something just made up for the movies to add more appeal and make superhero's lives seem more glamorous.", she says while rolling onto her side to face me, propping her head up with her left hand. I roll over, and do the same.

"Well, first of all, you should never take anything serious that you see in movies. My life isn't that glamorous.", I say, giving her a plain look and shrugging. "But yes, I can.", I say simply.

Her eyes light up with excitement, and her jaw drops. "For real? That's so cool!", she says excitedly.

"Not really, it's actually quite overrated.", I say simply, not seeing what was so exciting about the whole thing.

"How can flying possibly be overrated?", she asks in confusion, giving me an amused look, waiting for an answer.

"It's just not as great as everyone thinks it is. I prefer running.", I state simply.

"How can you possibly prefer running over flying? Running takes energy, flying looks so easy and relaxing.", she says giving me her full attention and a curious look.

"Yeah, it actually is relaxing, but running is so much more fun. Running at a high speed gives me an amazing adrenaline rush. It's like all of my senses enhance, and everything starts to morph together into a blur of colors flying by. The air rolls against my skin like smooth silk, my heart speeds up in my chest, and a tingling feeling courses through my body. Its like an ultimate high. I don't know how to explain it. It's really calming and a good way to cool off when I'm stressed or upset. I don't know, it's hard to explain.", I say shrugging, not expecting her to understand.

"That actually sounds more appealing now that you put it that way.", she says, looking away into the distance in silence with a thoughtful look on her face. "I still think flying seems more fun though.", she says, looking back into my eyes.

We look into each others eyes in silence for a moment. Light reflects off of her eyes, making them shine a beautiful blue color like light reflecting off of the dark blue ocean. I get lost in the moment while staring into her eyes. The silence consumes me, and her heartbeat rings in my ears, pounding at a steady beat. She stares into my eyes, not breaking contact.

"Would you take me flying?", she asks with a hopeful look on her face. I take my gaze off of her face, and look down at the grass. I hadn't flown since I took Joanie flying before she died. It wasn't the same without her. Flying was our thing, and when she died, a part of me died too. The part of me that loved flying had completely dissipated after her death.

"No.", I say simply, not looking up at her.

"Oh, ok.", she stops momentarily, "Why not, though?", she asks in a disappointed tone of voice.

"It's complicated.", I say simply in a hushed voice, consumed with many emotions now that I was thinking about Joanie.

"Ok.", She says simply, not pleading or asking any more questions. I look up curiously, and she's looking away into the distance with a sad look on her face. I suddenly grow sad after seeing the expression on her face, and get a sharp pain deep in the pit of my stomach. I can't bare to see her sad.

"Maybe some day I'll take you.", I say simply, hoping to cheer her up. She looks back over at me with a hopeful look on her face, and a wide grin. The pain in my chest goes away, and I am engulfed with a warm, happy feeling rushing through me upon seeing her smile. I smile back at her, completely forgetting about the thoughts of Joanie. She lays back down on her back with a content smile on her face. I do the same, and look back up at the stars.

"Look, a shooting star!", Miley says excitedly, pointing into the sky, "Make a wish.", she says, reaching over and grabbing my hand, then closing her eyes to make a wish. When our skin makes contact, a feeling like a jolt of electricity runs through my arm, and throughout my whole body. I can't even concentrate to make a wish. All I can think about is her hand holding mine, and why she had grabbed my hand like that. She opens her eyes and lets go of my hand, looking back up at the sky.

"What did you wish for?", she asks, turning her head to look over at me. I stop, and take the time to study the features of her face. She's so beautiful it literally hurts. It's like a pain shoots through my heart when I look at her. She's so beautiful, and I want nothing more than to place my lips on hers once more. Knowing that I can't is what hurts.

"Well?", she asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I didn't wish for anything.", I say.

"Why not?", She asks, raising her eyebrow, giving me a confused look.

"I don't believe that wishes come true.", I say simply.

"Sometimes it's good to have hope that they will, even if you know that wishes don't come true.", she says in a hushed voice, looking into my eyes with a look that I haven't seen her make before, and don't recognize. She seems like she's in a daze.

"Why have hope if you know it won't come true?", I ask in confusion, curious and interested in her logic.

"How do you know it won't come true if you don't wish at all? Sometimes you've just got to take a chance. What do you have to lose?", she asks, still giving me the same look. I look into her eyes, thinking about what she had said. I decide to give it a try. She did make a good point, after all. Even if my wish didn't come true, I wouldn't be losing anything. I close my eyes and wish for the only thing I can think of that I want at the moment, and that is to reunite my lips with hers once more.

I open my eyes and see her smiling.

"What did you wish for?", she asks in a soft voice, giving me a distant, glossy eyed gaze, her eyes wandering over my face.

"Just something silly.", I say, knowing it was a childish thing to wish for.

"Tell me.", She says in the same quiet voice, now with a serious look on her face.

"I don't think I can.", I say simply, looking away, too afraid to reveal my true feelings to her.

"Just take a chance.", she says. I look over at her in confusion, oblivious to the meaning of her words. She looks into my eyes with the same look from earlier that I still didn't recognize.

"I never take chances.", I say, not breaking eye contact with her, studying her eyes to try and figure out what's on her mind. She continues to look into my eyes silently.

"Maybe now is a good time to start.", she says quietly, not moving her gaze.

"What is that supposed to mean?", I ask, raising my eyebrow, completely confused. She starts to lean in slowly, and I pull my head back, giving her a confused look.

"What are you doing?", I ask, my heart speeding up as I grow nervous due to her actions.

"Just go with it.", she says in a soft whisper. She leans in, closes her eyes, and softly grazes her lips against mine, pulling away a little, then moving back in, softly taking my bottom lip into a slow, innocent, chaste kiss. My heart speeds up and my stomach fills with butterflies. My whole body feels like it fills with electricity, and every inch of my skin begins to tingle. I lean in and softly unite my lips with hers. Upon contact, she reciprocates the kiss hungrily yet gently, giving each of my lips equal attention. She reaches her hand up and softly caresses my cheek. She has a caring, gentle touch that sends chills down my spine, and gives me goosebumps all over every inch of my skin. The kiss ends after what seems like forever. Our lips part, and she rests her forehead against mine. I open my eyes, and hers open to look into mine. We stare into each others eyes in silence. Her stunning blue gray eyes seeming much more beautiful up close.

After kissing her, I get the weirdest feeling like something jumped into my body. I lose my breath at first, but recover it seconds later. My body feels as if a high voltage of electricity had shocked it all at once, but stopped quickly after.

"See, I took a chance, and my wish came true.", a hushed whisper from the beauty in front of me snaps me out of my state of confusion.

"So did mine.", I say happily. We pull apart, and she gives me a shy smile, and looks down nervously with an obvious blush on her face. She looks back up at me shyly, and I smile at her antics.

"I better go.", she says, still acting shy. She stands up, and heads for the gate to the front yard. She looks back at me, stops and smiles shyly, looking down, then back up. She waves at me while reaching for the handle to the gate, "I'll see you later.", she says with the same shy smile.

"Bye.", I say, smiling back with the same smile that hadn't left my face since we parted from our blissful kiss. She looks at me while smiling for a moment, bites her bottom lip, turns, opens the gate, and leaves. I fall back onto the grass and let out a content sigh. I lay there smiling, replaying the seemingly perfect moment in my mind. Her scent, and the texture and taste of her soft lips never leaving my mind. Everything about her was enticing, I couldn't get enough of her.

Suddenly, the sound of her car starting, pulling out of my driveway, and driving away breaks me out of my thoughts. A sharp pain in my stomach alerts me and I sit up, panicked as a familiar ringing sounds in my ears. I had a distinct feeling that scared me terribly. I had a feeling that I wouldn't see that smile for a while.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. :P I hope you all liked it. I feel like I rushed into the Liley, but I got an idea and went with it. I hope you guys think it was a good idea. I was worried to go with it and post it. Please review and give me your thoughts. I don't get many, but the ones that I do get make me really happy. So thank you all who have reviewed, and to the others, please review. All input is helpful and appreciated. Thank you all for taking time out of your day to read my work, it means so much to me. :]**


End file.
